Healer
by Void-san
Summary: Hallah, a healer, lives with assassins. She is outspoken and stuborn and never does what he tells her to and she might be everything Altair needs.


Chapter One: Masyaf

All things come in time, that's what Mjern used to say. Then again, she was a Follower of Peace and the followers take passive to an entirely new level. I am fairly certain that they are the only religion I know of that wouldn't fight if someone were to try and kill them all. Mjern refused to even partake in an animated debate.

But Mjern wasn't there when I learned of my older brother and father's true job. They were both Assassins and had decided that our family should go to Masyaf to rejoin the rest of the Order. I didn't truly know how to react; I was leaving my home, my only friend and all for this Masyaf where my only use would be my skills in herbs and bandages.

I was also concerned for my safety, I am built smaller than many women I know and I have a very outspoken and fiery attitude. There is no man that I will not speak out against if I should find them unpleasant. This has always caused m more trouble than I can recall. Father said that I inherited my attitude from him and my eyes from my mother.

Mjern, upon finding about my family, refused o even enter my home. Despite this, she gifted me with a lovely chestnut Arabian mare. At first my father objected, as the mare was a fine animal to just give away. But when he met the mare, he realized that for all her beauty, the mare walked with a heavy limp, courtesy of the large scar on her right foreleg.

The first thing I heard the morning we set out was my younger brother Rijin's overjoyed whoop. Yelping I tumbled over myself as I staggered to the door of our small hut. The only thing I saw was a stranger that was clothed in the same assassin's robe my father and older brother had once hidden but now wore openly. As Rijin practically worshipped father he must have been thrilled to see another assassin, validating our father's claim. Annoyed, I let out a snort and turned from the door. Realizing it would be utterly pointless to just go back to sleep I grabbed Rijin's spare trousers and my own dark green sleeveless tunic. After I pulled the two items of clothing on I dropped onto the ground, tugging on my boots.

"Hallah, I see Rij's bellowing woke you." My eyes narrowed at my older brother Dajh as he entered and flopped down beside me. Upon seeing my face, he grimaced.

"Oh, come on! Father and I had a reason for not telling you and Rijin." I glared coldly at him. "I mean it, Hallah! If the templars knew that you or Rijin knew anything you both would have been in danger!"

"Protecting someone doesn't mean treating them like your enemy! You trust them and tell them so they know what to do!" I snapped. Dajh winced.

"That's not what we did!" He hissed, unwilling to raise his voice to a volume that my father or the assassin could hear. Suddenly hot with rage, I stood and stormed towards the door.

"It wasn't like that!" Dajh exclaimed, catching my arm as I reached the door. I spun to face him, dislodging his hand as I did.

"Then why did you lie! We're your family not templar spies!" I snarled, my eyes flashing. Hurt, he released me and I darted out the door.

Right into the assassin's chest. Behind me, Dajh groaned. However the assassin simply nodded his head almost respectfully in my direction before continuing inside. Father stepped past me and gestured for me to wait outside. Clearly they needed to chat.

I took the time that their chat took to prepare my mare, unnamed at the time, and to fasten my belongings behind the saddle. The mare sighed and nuzzled me with her nose. Patting her head I looked at Rijin, who was pouting in the general direction of the hut.

"If you keep your lip out like that an eagle will steal it for a snack." I teased, ignoring how he glowered at me as I stroked the mare's neck and waited for them to exit the hut.

It didn't take them long to finish and soon Rijin was bouncing around them like a puppy at a master's feet. I frowned but said nothing. But I wanted to jerk him away from the three assassins, regardless that two were my own kin. I wanted to tell Rijin he couldn't become an assassin like father said he could. Even if I had the brat would've just ignored me. That's what he always did.

"Are you ready, Hallah?" father asked, I nodded, refusing to look at him. He sighed heavily, but I paid him no mind and mounted the mare. As I did, I felt the assassin's eyes turn toward me. When I looked he stood at the mare's shoulder, his eyes focused on her scar.

"She's crippled?" he asked. Wordlessly, I nodded. His just visible lips tugged downward and I nudged her into a walk. He moved along beside us for a moment watching the mare limping but steady and strong gait before nodding in what seemed to be approval and moving to mount his own horse. My family seemed to be thrilled with the turn of event as they hurried to mount their horses. As for myself, I could feel an odd chill in my spine that settled in like plague in an over-crowded city.

It was as though the assassin's nod had signaled something uncontrollable. I could only shudder as the journey to Masyaf and a new life began.


End file.
